worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Laletue
Reino – ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Glandy: Population 110, mostly elf, some half-elf. Most of the buildings are constructed from living trees. It is governed by a mayor, a male half-elf named Galadir. The most prominent tavern in the village is The Golden Shield. #Deley: Population 420, mostly human, some halfling. The village is built around the statue of a badger. It is governed by the priests of the village temple. Deley is known for its stone quarry. #Diley: Population 1700, mostly human, some dwarf. The town is defended by a wooden palisade and moat. It is governed by a senate of elected representatives, known as the Senate of Fifteen. Diley is known for its marble quarry. #Rida: Population 80, mostly bugbear, some other monstrous races. A major road runs through the center of the village. It is ruled by a monstrous tyrant, a dragon named Abon. Rida is a common stop for brigands and pirates. #Giham: Population 1900, primarily human, some dwarf. A few major roads run through the center of the town. It is governed by an order of knights and warriors, led by a male human named Robert Cote. Giham is infamous for its thieves' market. #Odos: Population 280, primarily hobgoblin, some other monstrous races. The village is dominated by a single tall tower. It is ruled by a mad shaman, a hobgoblin named Arisern. #Sadima: Population 1400, mostly ogre, some other monstrous races. The town is built around an ancient stone statue. It is ruled by a mad shaman, an ogre named Olfil. Sadima was struck by plague recently, and many buildings are empty or in ruins. #Elphill: Population 860, mostly human, some other civilized races. The village is built around a great oak tree. It is governed by a council of elders, whose weekly meetings often turn into drunken brawls. Elphill was devastated by a magical disaster long ago, and many buildings are empty or in ruins. #Helonde: Population 67, primarily elf, some human and half-elf. The thorp is built around a great oak tree. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, a lich named Guilasaer. #Wyestead: Population 80, mostly human, some dwarf. The thorp sits in the shadows of a ruined keep. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the human lord Eadbelm. There is a single tavern, The Harlequin and Flagon. Divindades Locais Eddabors, the God of Revenge and Consummate Sergeant-at-arms of the Prophetic Desires, visible to mortals only as a fatherly man with the head of a snake, holding a bowl. Bedenor, the God of the Wild Places and Protector of carpenters, who appears as a haloed warrior with the head of a swine. Keendy, the God of Love and the Morass of Katina, who visits in visions as a lord wearing an elaborate headdress. Weyquinnarae, the Goddess of Thunder and Princess of Revenge, most often depicted as a pregnant woman with horns like a ram, laughing uncontrollably. Spana, the Goddess of Betrayal and War, who appears as a pregnant woman with the head and tail of a horse, holding an olive branch. Weylyn, the God of the Sun, who visits in visions as a chained king. Haylindra, the Goddess of Discord and Mother of the Arts, visible to mortals only as a winged lady holding a sheaf of wheat. Lliana, the Goddess of the Day and Mother of Wealth, seen in dreams as a monstrous goat with a goat. Aidpold, Father of the Sea, having the form of a pain-stricken sharpshooter. Lancedred, the God of Murder and Master of Suffering, visible to mortals only as a wild eagle. Cuthgar, the God of Courage and the Sun, most often depicted as a lord with cloven hooves. Gorving, the God of Craftwork, having the form of a rotting child with horns like a ram. Encontros